


✨Byler ~ Family✨

by PanEnbyByler



Series: Byler/Byers Family/Byer-Hopper Family one-shots. [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming Out, Crying, Demisexual Will Byers, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pansexual Mike Wheeler, Stonathan - Freeform, Will Byers Gets a Break, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, byler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanEnbyByler/pseuds/PanEnbyByler
Summary: "ok ok but are you ready for tonight?" Will asked in all seriousness, Ashley sat down next to her dad and said "yea I guess" then it was silent for a few minutes until Will heard stifling and turned to see Ashley quietly crying he took Ashley into his arms "you don't have to do it if you don't want to" Will said "I do, I don't know why I'm crying, I'm just nervous about doing it" Ashley replied "it's okay to be nervous but you know they'll accept you" "I know" Ashley simply said while pushing away from the hug Will kissed her cheek then asked "do you want to movie" to which Ashley nodded.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Byler/Byers Family/Byer-Hopper Family one-shots. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078589
Kudos: 5





	✨Byler ~ Family✨

**Author's Note:**

> [In this Mike is a doctor (24 years old, Pansexual) Will is a vet (24 years old, Demisexual) they have two kids Ashley (14 years old, Trans and Pansexual) and Hunter (6 years old, Deaf, Adopted) Will is Dad, Mike is papa, and Hunter calls Mike daddy. Covid never happened. Hunter hasn't met anyone yet]

Setting: Morden day.

The sunlight shined through the windows and curtains waking Ashley up, she turned over away from the window and picked up her phone from her nightstand and the time read 8:26 Saturday she got out of bed and got dressed.

The sunlight shined through the windows and curtains waking Ashley up, she turned over away from the window and picked up her phone from her nightstand and the time read 8:26 Saturday she got out of bed and got dressed 

She made her way downstairs where her dad was at the kitchen island eating, with Hunter sitting next to him, her papa was going to come back from a night shift soon.

"Morning" Ashley said "oh good morning Ash" Will replied, Ashley signed good morning to Hunter and he signed it back, Ashley smiled hearing Ash she came out to everyone a few weeks ago as Trans and Pansexual, Will and Mike helped start her transition a few weeks later but today they were going to visit Ashley and Hunter's grandma, grandpa and Uncle's on Will's side of the family and she was planning on coming out to all of them 

"When papa comes home he'll need to take a nap then we'll go," Will said while signing it "When will Papa come home" Hunter signed back, and Will was about to sign "Soon" when the front door opened showing a very tried looking Mike "hey," Mike said sheepily, Hunter jumped down from his seat and ran to Mike. Mike bent down to pick him up and kissed him on the cheek he then went over to Will and pecked him on the lips and kissing Ash on the forehead before going to the couch and laying down and closing his eyes with Hunter on his chest. 

"Nah ah ah mister" Will tsks as he gets off his seat and goes to Mike while moving his pointer finger back and forth.

"Whaaaaaaat" Mike whined, Will chuckled while grabbing his hand and gently pulled him off the couch and kissed his cheek "the last time you slept on the couch you had a sore back for 2 days so go to the bed and don't forget where going to visit mom and dad today" Will replied then kissed his cheek.

"Can I stay with daddy?" Hunter signed "yep you can" Will signed back then Mike turned on his heel and when to his and Will's room.

Will went back to the kitchen island as Ashley got a cup of water "soooo whose daisy?" Will asked while finishing his bacon.

Ashley choked on her water at the mention of daisy, she was a girl from school Ashley was facetiming over the past few weeks but she had tried to keep it a secret cause... while she didn't know why she was.

"She's just a friend and how do you know about her?" Ashley asked "you don't talk so quiet at night," Will said with a slight smirk on his lips "you sure she's just a friend?" Will added "yes I'm sure" Ashley replied with slight annoyance in her voice which has gotten a little bit higher in the past few weeks.

"ok ok but are you ready for tonight?" Will asked in all seriousness, Ashley sat down next to her dad and said "yea I guess" then it was silent for a few minutes until Will heard stifling and turned to see Ashley quietly crying he took Ashley into his arms "you don't have to do it if you don't want to" Will said "I do, I don't know why I'm crying, I'm just nervous about doing it" Ashley replied "it's okay to be nervous but you know they'll accept you" "I know" Ashley simply said while pushing away from the hug Will kissed her cheek then asked "do you want to movie" to which Ashley nodded.

✨2-Hour Time Skip🔮

Mike was having a nightmare but it was more like he was back in the moment he was dreaming about the battle of star court even tho it happened 10 years ago both him-self and Will would have nightmares.

He jolted awake, waking up Hunter who was sleeping on his chest. when realized he had tears streaming down his face he brushed them away with the back of his hand.

"What's wrong?" Hunter signed "It's okay daddy just had a nightmare" Mike answered, Hunter went up to his dad and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek and hugged him with his arms around Mike's neck.

Mike dug his face into Hunter's curly blond hair his kissed the crown of his head before laying back down and drifting into a dreamless sleep. 

✨3-Hour Time Skip🔮

Ashley had her head on Wills's lap while they watch their 7th movie they didn't mean to watch so many but there wasn't anything else to do.

When Will saw the time he turned off the movie and asked Ashley to go get Mike and Hunter so they could go.

When Ashley came to the door she peeked inside and saw Hunter on her papa's Chest while Mike played with his hair she opened the door and signed to her dad that they need to go, Mike slowly lifted Hunter off his chest so he was on his hip and they made their way to the car.

Mike strapped Hunter into his car seat and they were off.

✨3-Hour Time Skip🔮

When the Byer-Wheeler family pulled up to the Byers old house it was 4:55 pm and they saw that Steve and Johnathan were already there.

They got out of the car and went to the front door, as Mike was knocking on the door Hunter had grabbed on to Will's hand and hide behind him.

Joyce answered the door when she saw who it was her face nearly cracked with how big her smile "baby!" Joyce said before bringing Will into a bear hug Hopper came up and Hugged Mike and Ashley.

When they were done with the hugs Hunter was still behind Will, Hopper pointed to him and said "who's this little guy" "his name is Hunter and he's deaf" Will replied, "so he can't hear?" Hopper asked "that's what deaf means dad" Will answered, both Joyce and Hopper nodded then they made their way inside and found both Steve and John on the couch with their daughter Lily on John's lap.

When John and Steve spotted Will and Mike, John put Lily on the couch, and Both he and Steve went to hug Mike and Will.

While they were hugging, Hunter saw Lily on the couch he slipped his hand out of Will's and made his way over to her.

When he made his way to Lily he waved at her and she waved back "what's your name?" he signed, Lily was mute so she along with Steve and John knew sign language.

"My names Lily" she signed back "do you want to be my friend?" he asked "okay. do you want to help me with this puzzle" she signed then pointed to the puzzle on the coffee table "sure" Hunter replied before sitting next to her and helping with the puzzle.

"so where's Hunter?" Steve asked "what do you mean he's right here" Will answered before realizing that Hunter wasn't there.

"Oh he's with Lily," Ashley said while pointing at them at the coffee table. Steve, John, and Mike made their way to the coffee table while Ashley, Will, Hopper, and Joyce made their way to the kitchen to talk and start dinner.

Steve and John sat down at the other side of the coffee table while Mike sat behind Hunter on the couch.

Lily lifted her head and introduced Hunter to Steve and John, Hunter waved at John and Steve and they waved back "so Hunter what's your favorite color?" Steve asked "white" Hunter shyly signed back.

For the next few minutes, Steve and John just asked Hunter a few questions while making small talk with Mike. Hunter really opened up to both Steve and John he even ended up hugging both of them.

✨1-hour skip🔮

Over the next hour, everyone has just been doing their own thing Mike and Joyce were cooking in the kitchen, Hopper and Will were making a campfire in the back yard for later. Lily, Hunter, and Steve were playing hide and seek. Lastly, John and Ashley were playing Mario kart in the living room.

Ashley was just about to win when John came out of nowhere and crossed the finish line.

John jumped up from the couch and basically shouted "Ha told yea Jett I would win!" at the mention of her deadname the smile dropped from her face, she wasn't mad at John cause she hasn't come out to anyone yet but the smile still dropped.

John noticed and asked, "Hey are you okay?" "yea just hungry" Ashley lied and if just on cue Joyce called everyone for dinner.

Time skip to like halfway through dinner.

So far during dinner, Joyce and hopper have been learning more about Hunter with Mike and Will being the translators. Hopper and Joyce knew some sign language but only the basics.

The whole dinner Ashley has been rerunning what she was going to say in her head until she was ready.

"I have something to say," Ashley said in a shaky voice "are you okay? you look kinda pale," Steve asked concerned "yes. and the thing I wanted to say was umm' Ashley ended up closing her eyes 'so I don't really know how to say this but Ummm... I'm pansexual and my pronouns from now on are she/her and my name is Ashley" she said fast. Then she was hit with a bunch of "that's fine" " we accept you" and "we still love you" and then she was attacked with a bunch of hugs from everyone before they went back to eating dinner.

After dinner, they all went outside the campfire that Hopper and Will made earlier.

Hunter ended up falling asleep with his head on Will's chest he ended up being jolted awake when Will started laughing when he did he didn't know what was happening and started crying, Hunter was a very sensitive and emotional kid so he easily cried Will carried him inside.

He bounced Hunter until he calmed down he set him down on the bathroom counter "baby why did you start crying?" Will asked "got scared" Hunter replied while fresh tears rolled down his face, Will hugged him "it's okay" Will whispered.

Went Will pulled away he saw that Hunter was asleep he took him to the room they would be staying in and put him on the bed.

When Will when outside he told them he would be going to sleep they all agreed they would be going to sleep to when Mike and Will were tucked in bed with Hunter tucked between them.

they were so tired that when their head hit the pillow they both fell asleep.

After all, they needed it, it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

[If you came this far thank you so much and I'm planning on making a part 2 to this but I need you guys to vote between them going to the zoo, pool, or beach again thank you for reading, and if you did not know I also have this series on Wattpad my user name is@Sdoeut and the series is called Byler/Byers Family/Byer-Hopper Family one-shots.]


End file.
